Hellish Love
by Bakhtak
Summary: An unusual lovestory between a religious girl who can telekinesis and a demon priest who loves pain. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

"He got your eyes" an elderly woman said. "And your freckles too, my my." She giggled.  
This was the third time an elderly woman stopped me so she could have a look on the baby. My baby.  
"What's his name?"  
"Christopher."  
"Oh what a lovely name."  
I smiled a fake smile. I don't think she would notice, who can?  
"He must have his father's hair then" her giggled got replaced with a laugh. "Yours is too fair."  
"Yes, he has his father's hair." I tried my best to keep smiling. My cheeks started to hurt a lot; I didn't know how long I could keep this up.  
"How is the father?"  
I looked at the woman for a few seconds. My smile faded away. It felt like I had a knot inside my stomach.  
"Oh dear! Are you alright? You look like someone who has seen the Devil." She put a hand on my shoulder as she tried to calm me down. Someone who has seen the Devil. It echoed inside my head.  
"O-oh yeah… yeah… I'm fine…" I looked down at Christopher inside his baby carriage. He smiled happily, made a tiny giggleish sound. I turned back to the woman and smiled nervously.  
"I um… don't see his father anymore."  
"Oh I see." She let go of my shoulder and took my hand instead. This woman sure hasn't heard about personal space.  
"You don't need him, he's apparently not man enough to take his part of parenthood." She caressed the top of my hand gently and let go. "Oh youth. I was young too when I had my firstborn. I had to take care of the little one all by myself; my husband wasn't really… mentally presented." She sighed and chuckled. "I know you will be a great mother, I can see it in you."  
I smiled at her. A real smile this time.  
"Thank you."  
She smiled back. "You are probably busy I won't hold you back any longer."  
"Oh no no! You weren't, really!"  
She chuckled once again. "I wish you the best… Oh I don't think I've caught your name."  
"Carrie. Carrie White".  
Her smiled got brighter. "I wish you the best Carrie, and Christopher." She looked at Christopher; he laughed right back at her. We said goodbye to each other and separated.  
As we arrived home I put Christopher to sleep. I rocked his cradle carefully; I could hear his calm breathing as he slept. I couldn't stop thinking about what the woman said.  
 _"You look like someone who has seen the Devil."_  
He might be some kind of a demon, but I won't say he is the Devil. I stopped rocking his cradle. I looked at Christopher. At his tiny hands, his little face, his freckles and his dark hair.  
"I suppose I could tell you how I met your father. I won't expect you to listen to me, and you probably won't understand nor remember any word I say, but at least I can prepare myself to tell you the same story once you're ready."  
I took a deep breath and sat down next to his cradle.  
"I must warn you though; this isn't quite a traditional "love" story..."

You're probably too young to be aware of my "gift". You see, I was giving telekinetic powers; I got that from my father's side. My mother accused me for being a witch, even though grandma had them too. I wasn't aware of my ability, until I got older. I was shocked, but tried my best to handle it. At first I thought having telekinesis wasn't such a bad thing, but I quickly changed my mind due to one night.  
It all started when I was heading home from school, the same day there was prom. I had a date with a boy named Tommy Ross, an actual date. To begin with I thought he was trying to trick me; there were a lot of people from my school who found it amusing to trick me, so I declined him. Tommy Ross was also dating a girl named Sue Snell, and I found it hard to believe that she didn't want to go to the prom with him. After he convinced me that Sue really didn't want to come, I accepted to go to the prom with him. In all honesty, I sort of had a crush on Tommy Ross. He was a smart and handsome boy, with the most beautiful blonde curls and he had the most beautiful dark eyes… Oh my, I got carried away, heh.  
Anyway, as I was heading home a weird homeless man stopped me. I froze immediately and shook of terror, I didn't know if he was going to rob me, molest me or worst; kill me. Before I could open my mouth and scream with the full strength of my lungs, the homeless man offered me a strange rubric like box. He said the box would give me my deepest desire, that it would give me… pleasure. I was standing still and looked confusedly on the box. I didn't know how to react. A stranger just offered me a box, was I really just going to accept it like that? I knew for sure that mother would get a flip if she knew I had got something from a stranger, I knew I had to return it. As I was about to return the box to the homeless man, he was gone. Stressfully I was looking all around for him, but I couldn't find him. It was as if he had disappeared from the earth's surface. I was confused, I didn't know if I should throw the box out in the nearest trashcan, or if I should leave it. Before knowing it I put the box in my bag and went straight home. On my way I kept thinking about the homeless man and the box. Why would he hand me the box? What did he mean about it giving me my deepest desire? I didn't desire for pleasure! That was an absurd thought.  
As I came home, I threw my bag near the front door and went right up to my room, to prepare myself for tonight. Mother tried her best to talk me off it, she told me my dirty pillo- I mean breasts were showing, and the whole school was going to laugh at me. I didn't listen to her, and as Tommy came by my house and picked me up, we went to the prom.  
At first I was a bit nervous when we arrived at the prom. They all looked at us, as we were an odd match. I also felt we were a strange couple, Tommy and I. I was the school's "freak" and Tommy was one of the popular boys. But to be honest that night turned out to be great. I danced with Tommy and we both had such a great time, we were even nominated to be the prom queen and king. I found it weird that they would nominate us, especially me, but Tommy told me that we should just vote for ourselves, for fun. When they named the prom's queen and king, I was surprised to hear that Tommy and I won. It was so surreal. I remember we both went up to the stage, standing right next to each other, and I received my flowers and crown and the whole school cheered for us. It was one of the best nights I ever had, for the first time I felt like people appreciated me. I was no longer the school's freak. Well, that was until the incident happened.  
Suddenly red liquid fell on me, and it turned out to be blood. I didn't know where the blood came from, but it was sticky and smelled awful. A bucket then fell down and knocked Tommy Ross off, and that was when they all started to laugh. All of them. Teachers, students, even Ms. Desjardin. They were all laughing at me, just like mother said. Remember when I told you about how I changed my mind about having telekinesis, this was exactly why. I was feeling confused, humiliated, sorrowful, but most of all: furious. With my telekinetic powers I managed to lock them all inside the hall, the place turned red, and I hurt one student after another. I hurt them all, the students, the teachers, and yeah, Ms. Desjardin too. I went berserk. I left the school in fire and bloodshed. As I was walking my way home, covered in blood, my bully Chris with her boyfriend Billy tried to drive me over, but again by using my telekinetic powers I managed to turn the car and set it on fire, where it later on exploded. After awhile of walking, I had finally returned home.  
I knew from that moment if only I had listened to mother that night, all this wouldn't have happened. I was still feeling sorrowful, and as I thought my night couldn't get any worse, my own mother tried to stab me. I really didn't want to use my telekinesis on her after what happened at school, and she was my mother after all, I didn't want to hurt her no matter how abusive she was. She was the only one I had in my life. Mother kept trying to stab me, and in terror I used my telekinesis and "crucified" her by pinning her to the walls with various sharp objects, and finally stabbed her in the chest. After I realized what I had done, I cried. Out of despair I held my mother's corpse in my arms, as our house clashed. I remembered Sue Snell came to my house and tried to help me. With my telekinetic powers I pushed her out of our house and slammed the door, and that was when the box from earlier rolled out of my bag and down towards me. It opened. I took the box and put the pieces back together. I didn't know why I did that, my house was fallen apart and my mother was dead, and yet there I was solving a rubric like box. The last thing I remembered was a bright light as our house crashed.

I didn't know where I was, there was nothing but darkness and silence. At that moment I realized I could only have ended in one place: Hell.  
Or that was what I thought. The place got lighter all of a sudden, and that was when I really could see how awful and scary it looked. I could hear the metallic click sound of the dangling hooks hitting each other, and the atmosphere was very gloomy. I was baffled and terrified. Where was I and importantly; where was mother?  
The only thing there was, beside the dangling hooks, was the box. I picked up the box and slowly backed off till I hit a wall. My body was shaking, and that was when I met your father's "friends". Words could not describe how terrifying they looked, and out of pure terror my body stood still. I couldn't move an inch. Two of them were males, and the third one a female. She had two wires that opened up her throat and spread them widely. One of the males had no eyes, but wires that open his mouth wide open and he kept chattering. The other male wore sunglasses and was chubby. They were all bald and were wearing leather clothes. I had never seen anything like that.  
They started to walk towards me, very threatening. I would have walked backwards, but the wall was blocking my way, and my body was still shaking. Without thinking I started to run to my left side and I thought I could run away from them, but then he appeared. He came from nowhere and stood right in front of me, blocking my escape. He looked at me with a cold glare; his face was emotionless and covered in pins. I backed off a little and realized they had surrounded me. He pointed at the box and said:  
"The box… you opened it, we came." 


	2. Chapter 2

My body got heavier. Never in my life had I been this terrified before, not even the times mother locked me inside the dreadful closet.  
I kept the box close to my chest and shook my head. I had a feeling if I gave them the box I would highly regret it.  
At that moment his face went from emotionless to furious.  
"The box! Give it to me!"  
"No!"  
My voice cracked. I wanted to cry, oh lord I wanted to cry so badly, but I knew it wouldn't be to any help.  
I suddenly felt a strong grab on my left shoulder and before I knew it I was pulled back. I tilted my head to the side and was faced by the one who kept chattering. Looking at him this close I could clearly see his face was covered with burned skin that left him with no visible facial features. What I before thought were his eyes, were actually even more burned skin that had been pushed downward. But what shocked me the most was his mouth. When I first encountered him I thought his mouth had been torn open by wires, but in reality they were stretched open by hooks; just like the many hooks there were in this terrible place. His teeth kept chattering and chattering, the noise from the teeth clashing against each other sent shivers down my spine. All of a sudden the chattering man pulled my hair and with his free hand he grabbed me by the neck. I could hardly breathe. He then stuck two of his fingers in my mouth and pulled my jaw, as it felt like it would get ripped off by any time. I tried to shake him off me, but my body felt too paralyzed to fight back. I was the prey that had been caught by the predator. The bald woman and the plump man surrounded us, they were both smirking. The chattering man chattered up my ear, the loud cracking noises were nightmarish and unbearable. At that moment I gave in and let out my tears; I could not hold it in any longer.  
As my tears kept shedding, I loosen my grab on the box and it fell in the hands of the pinned man. He glared at the box and then turned to me, our eyes met.  
"Oh please, enough with the tears." He said in his cold and monotone voice. It was clear to hear he had enough of me. I sniveled heavily while the chattering man continued pulling down my jaw, but I could still manage to talk.  
"Please…" The words choked on me.  
"Please… I just want my mamma…"  
The pinned man stood quietly and starred at me for a short moment till he turned around.  
"She is most likely being punished now." He said as he took some stop and stooped. He glanced over his shoulder and said in his cold monotone voice:  
"And so will you."

What did he mean by that?! How would I be punished- WHY would I be punished?  
My breath became faster as the confusion took over my head. As I tried to make up my mind I could hear the sound of clanking metal. That was when the hanging hooks flew straight towards me. I held my breath as I saw the hooks getting closer and closer. Suddenly a familiar feeling returned inside of me and it clicked.  
The hooks stood still in the air as if they were floating. But they weren't, I was the one controlling them. Before I tossed the hooks away with the power of my mind I managed to see a quick glimpse of the pinned man's face, his eyes were wide open of surprise. The chattering man lost his grab of my mouth and I managed to push him off me with my telekinesis so he fell in the arms of his comrades. As they were too focused on getting the chattering man back on his feet, I took the chance and ran off. I had no idea where to go, but I continued running. I didn't look behind me, but the last thing I heard before leaving them was the pinned man's voice saying:  
"Don't! I'll take care of this."

I kept on running despite gasping for air, but I knew I couldn't stop now. I didn't know when I could, but now was definitely not the time. I wanted to make sure I was at least far away from _them_. As I ran I noticed my surroundings had changed. There were no hooks hanging from the roof nor was the atmosphere dark, but still gloomy. I slowly started to stop and finally caught my breath. While I breathed properly again, I looked around and noticed how close the walls were to me. It gave me a weird claustrophobic feeling, but I decided to follow the walls in hope of it leading me somewhere safer. I didn't get to walk for long till I saw an opening and headed straight to it. As I stuck my head out through the opening saw I was inside a big labyrinth. The last thing I would have expected Hell to have was a labyrinth, and yet it was surprisingly beautiful to look at. I could just look at it for an eternity, and I knew I had time for that. I snapped out of my dreamy thoughts. This wasn't the time to adore the view. I had to get out of this labyrinth and try to save mother from the demons, or creatures…. Or whatever they were. I really hoped she was doing well.  
I went a little further and took a glance down, it was deep. One trip was enough to end me, but I doubt it could be any worse than from I've already suffered. I stayed close to the side of the opening and looked upwards. I thought I could use my telekinesis to levitate myself to the surface of the labyrinth, but my head felt too heavy and my mind too unclear. It was too risky. I decided to go back inside the labyrinth and hoped I could find myself out and save mother.

I didn't know how long I had walked, but I was certain it must have been for a long time because my feet were killing me. I could see another opening and decided to take a break there. I sat next to the opening and felt the relief of finally getting to relax, my body really needed this. I turned to look at the opening and almost dropped my jaw. The view was exactly the same as the one before; I'd walked in a circle.  
I sighed out of frustration. I guessed that's what labyrinths were made for, to keep you trapped and have you rot until your body has vanished. I shook my head, what was I thinking?! Now was not the time to have these kinds of thoughts, I had to focus on saving mother. Despite my feet still not having fully recovered I managed to get up and continue my walk. My head felt a little lighter now, which is a good sign. Perhaps at the next opening, or the same one, I could levitate myself out of here. But for now I stuck to walking.  
Unfortunately that didn't last very long. As I walk I could hear noises of a dying animal behind me, or that was what it sounded like, and as I turned around I was encountered with a skinned inhuman creature walking on two hands. Its head was at its bottom and where its head should have been was instead replaced with a stinger. It had two more hands besides the stinger. I looked down at its face again, and noticed its teeth. Its teeth were sharps as shark teeth, maybe sharper than that, it had an eye covered in scars and the other one was yellow, like a cat's eye, although not as friendly as one.  
My body was paralyzed once again. Here I thought I had already seen the worst of Hell, but this place kept surprising me. I couldn't think any further because within seconds the creature quickly started to crawl towards me. And it was fast. I ignored the pain of my feet and ran. Each step I made felt like stepping on broken glass, but it didn't matter. What mattered was to get out of its sight, and it couldn't go any faster. I looked behind me and realized the creature was getting dangerously closer to me. I was panting and groaned and tried to gasp for air, sweat dripped down from my forehead, I was ready to burst into tears as the creature's shadow got bigger and bigger.  
My legs were going to break at any moment, but I had to continue. As it seemed like all hope was lost, I noticed some light by the end of the hall and that was when my eyes began brighten up a little. There was an opening! I spent the last of my strength to get to the opening. At the time I reached it my legs finally gave in and I tripped through the opening before the creature's stringer could hit me. The last thing I heard before falling into the deep nothing was the creature's shriek of disappointment as it all turned black.

I could feel sharp lights hitting my eyes. I slowly opened them and could feel my breath was back to normal. I was lying to my side. I carefully turned to my back despite not feeling any sort of pain in my body, not even my feet felt painful, and slowly got up. My body was back to normal, although I could feel a cold breeze touching my back but I ignored it. Instead I looked around and saw I was above the labyrinth. Did I use my telekinesis while I was blacked out? I could feel the sharp light hitting my eyes again and looked up at its direction to discover the last thing I would have expected to see in Hell: an enormous diamond shaped object, floating.  
Words could not describe the feeling I had when starring at it. It was a strange but yet a pleasing feeling. I felt like it talked to me in some sort of extraordinary way.  
"I see you are admiring the great Leviathan." That voice.  
I turned around and met the last person, demon, whatever he was, I wanted to see; the pinned man.  
"STAY BACK!" I screamed and stepped a few steps backwards. "Don't you near me! I'm warning you!" I held my fists up, ready to punch him if he dared to get any closer. Oddly enough he seemed very clam and I thought I heard him chuckle. It was as if he found my threatening movements amusing.  
"Please child, I mean no harm."  
"That's not what it seemed like before!"  
An awkward silence filled the void and we both just looked at each other. His black, lifeless eyes drilled through my turquoise eyes. My fists were still up, they were shaking a bit, but still ready to fight. He then took a step towards me.  
"I told you not to near me!"  
"If you would just listen to me…" He was getting closer and finally stood in front of me. It seemed like he was about to say something more, but I punched his mouth before he could let it out. He stepped back and covered his mouth. I took my fist into my chest and gently blew on it. I must have hit some of his pins as I punched him. I looked down at my fist and saw it got blood on it. It was painful, but oh lord, at the same time it felt so good. I thought I had finally scared him off, but when he removed his hand from his mouth he did something I wasn't expecting. He smiled. He still had the blood on his lips, but instead of removing it with his hand he licked it off while smirking. "Oh the beautiful taste of pain."  
My body shivered. What was wrong with him?! Before I could think about anything more, he went straight towards me and grabbed both my hands. He spread both my legs and stared down on me. Now I was the scared one. He took my bloody fist close to his face and licked off the blood. My cheeks were getting warm as he finished licking it off and licked his lips as well. He glared at me and all of sudden pushed me closer to him, our eyes meeting each other once again. My cheeks got warmer, I was blushing.  
"Will you finally let me talk?" he said as his grip around my hands got tighter. I quietly gulped and nodded. He took a deep breath, and talked in his monotone voice:  
"How would you like" he said, "to spend the rest of your eternity with me, here in Paradise?"


	3. Chapter 3

His question echoed in my head; ' _to spend the rest of your eternity with me, here in paradise'_. Paradise. That was what this sick place was to him. I gave him a confused look as I tilted my head. "Your expression speaks for itself." He said as he let go of me.

"You see, the great Leviathan" he pointed at the flying diamond-shaped object, "has grown very fond of you." I turned to the object and then back on him.  
"He would love for you to become a fellow cenobite-"  
"That's not what you said." I said. He gave me a baffled look. I continued:  
"You said _'with me'_ , you want me to stay here with you and not because of this... Leviathan, wants me to." I was hoping he would get embarrassed by my confrontation, but instead he replied with a smirk. "We both have grown very fond of you."  
I could feel my ears getting warm. My whole face felt warm again. What was wrong with him?!  
"Like I said, it would be quiet marvelous to have you as a cenobite. The power of yours would become quiet handy here." He turned to the side but kept talking. "Of course, that is up to you."  
"And if I refuse?"  
He turned back to me and gave me his infamous cold glare as he said in his monotone voice: "Eternal torture."  
His words made it shiver down my shoulders. No matter which one I picked, I would suffer either way. I crossed my arms and held them close to my chest as I looked down. "Keep in mind" he went on, "you opened the box. Whoever opens the box will be tortures with an eternity of painful pleasure."  
I was doomed from the beginning. If only I hadn't accepted the box from the homeless man, then all of this would have been avoided. I would still have stayed at home with mom- "Momma!" The thought of my mother made me look up again at the pinned man. "Momma..." I said. "You said she was being punished. I need to see her… th-then I will give you my final answer."  
He glanced at me for a short moment, but nodded. "Right this way."  
Before he could turn around I quickly stopped him. "Um…" he turned back and our eyes met once again. "I didn't really catch your name." In a calm and yet unsettling tone, he said:

"I'm known as the hell priest, the pope of hell. But you can call me: Pinhead."

We walked for a while without saying a word to each other. He led the way and I followed. My cheeks were starting to cold down a little, but my heart was still beating heavily. _Pinhead._ He must have gotten the name due to all the pins on his face, but how did he get them? Was he born with it? Or created with them? I gazed on his pale face and noticed the red lines between the pins. I then realized those weren't just lines, but his flesh. Someone, or something, had cut in his face and nailed the pins on him. But that must mean he had a regular face before that. I started to imagine how he must have looked before he got pinned. Was he blonde or dark haired? Did he have blue or brown eyes? Before I could get a proper picture, he turned his look at me to my surprise and I quickly looked the other way in embarrassment. What was I thinking?! Human or not, it's still rude to stare at someone, no matter how many needles they may have on their face. I mumble a quiet 'sorry' and looked back on him. He gazed his look back on the road again, I think he smiled.  
We finally stopped in front of an entrance to a room. I couldn't see what was inside the room, it was too dark. But I could hear some strange noises. "Is she in there?" I asked while getting close to the entrance, trying to figure out what the noises could be. "Yes" he replied and the moment he entered the room it all got lighten up. That was when I wished for the darkness to return. What I saw in the room was the most grotesque thing I ever could imagine. There were people hanging from the roof, being torn to pieces by the many hooks. Bodies lied on the floor missing a body part, while being tortured by various torture instruments. Hooks, knives, needles, all kind of sharp objects you could only imagine. But what horrified me the most weren't the torture instruments or the bodies suffering: it was their faces. They smiled. They all smiled, as if they enjoyed the torturing. As if they enjoyed the pain.  
I startled and looked away, I couldn't look at it anymore. I was certain my mother was gone for good among those unrecognizable bodies, when suddenly a scream not far away made me quiver. It wasn't anyone's scream, it was mama's scream. I turned to the direction of the scream and with no hesitation I ran through the dangling bodies and the tortured bodies as they kept smiling their empty smiles, following the scream. When I arrived to the source of the scream I saw my mother being tortured by two leather wearing demons. She was nude and covered in blood. She had a majority of her skin ripped off making her look like a pile of flesh. It was horrific. I collapsed on my knees and clasped her, making the torture stop, while getting all her blood over me. I had to get her out. With tears falling out of my eyes I turned to Pinhead and in a broken voice I begged him to stop the torturing, to let her go. He showed no sign of emotions.  
"Hell has been waiting for her for a long time, this is her punishment. After all, you said you wanted to see her, now you have."  
I felt something inside of me burning, like a bomb that had just exploded. The last time I had that exact feeling was at the prom. I was furious.  
I gently let go of my mother, got up and gave him a cold glare as tears kept falling down. Within seconds I gather all the torture instruments in the room with my telekinesis, lifting them above him, ready to attack. I was hoping my stunt would have frightened him, or at least make it look threatening, but instead he let out a chuckle and gave me a smug smile. He enjoyed it.  
"You really believe hurting me will get the both of you out of here? Don't make me laugh." He kept smiling his smug smile and added:  
"Face it dear, she's doomed to eternal pain." And with that I felt the burning inside of me started to fade out. He was right. No matter how much I wanted to get my mother out of this hell-room, I couldn't. It was pointless. I let go of the torture instruments and cried. He let out a sighed and told me to keep it together. I dried my tears away and nodded. I had to accept my mother's fate, no matter how painful it was to me. He gestured to me that it was time to leave the room. As I was about to walk up to him I could feel a tighten grab around my ankle. I gasped in surprised and looked down. It was mother, she clang to my ankle and moved her lips. She tried to say something.  
"D… D…" she stuttered in a dry voice. What did she try to say? Daughter?  
"D… D… DEVIL!" She said and with her other hand she scratched my ankle. I panted at the pain and almost fell over, but an arm caught me and I leaned back. It was Pinhead. He kicked my mother in the face, making her let out a high-pitched scream as she let go of my ankle. He held me closer to himself, I could feel my cheeks getting warm once again. He told the leather wearing demons to continue where they stopped as he got the both of us out of the room. Before the doors closed behind us the last thing we heard was the scream of my mother as her torturing went on.

He helped me all the way to a room, I believed it was his room, and placed me on his bed. I tried to comfort the scratch but each time I touched it, it would start to hurt even more. He left the room for a short moment and returned with a little piece of leather. "I'm afraid this is all I can offer." He handed me the leather and I thanked him as I used it as a bandage around the scratch. I sighed.  
"I understand your grief. I can only imagine the pain you must be through never getting to see your beloved mother-"  
"No."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm not sad… nor disappointed…" I looked at him in the eyes. "I'm just… empty. I guess I should have seen it coming. Even in hell my own mother wouldn't care about her only child." I gave him a crooked smile. "This isn't even the first time she hurt me."  
"I'm not surprised."  
"Actually before we even came here, she stabbed me in the back." I turned my back to him, collected my hair to my shoulder, showing him the red spot on my nightgown. I could fell his look on my back, it made me shiver a little, but I didn't mind it that much. I let go of my hair and turned back. "So yeah… I guess this is a weird sign for me to finally try and be my own person, the person my mother prevented me becoming."  
"Is that what I think it is?" He said with his smug smile. I nodded.  
"I'll stay. However not for your sake. Staying definitely beats being tortured for an eternity. I'm just not sure about the whole 'becoming a cenobite' part. I'll have to think about that a little more." He kept smiling and nodded.  
"As you wish. Welcome to hell and paradise, Carrie White."


End file.
